More than Adequate
by cherrizii
Summary: [German][NaruHina] Sie kennen sich nicht. Sie hat böse Erinnerungen. Er will einfach nur sein Leben leben. Und dann treffen sie sich durch Zufall  und ziehen durch Zufall zusammen.
1. Chapter 1

**Titel: More than Adequate**

**Pairing**: NaruHina; andere

**Autor**: cherrizii

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Humor, General, Romance, Drama

**Disclaimer**: Die Rechte von _NARUTO_ liegen ausschließlich bei Masashi Kishimoto. Dies ist nur zu Privatzwecken.

* * *

Hiya ihr alle! 

Spontan habe ich mir überlegt, mal eine Fanfiction auf Deutsch zu schreiben.. und hier ist mein erstes Werk (jedenfalls das erste, dass ich online stelle… also gefälligst lieb sein XD)

Dafür gibt's mehrere Gründe.

a) Ich bin mir zu … 98 sicher, dass die Grammatik und Rechtschreibung tatsächlich stimmen!

b) Ich fühle mich sicherer im Schreiben und muss nicht so viel weglassen.

c) Es ist nicht so anstrengend. (Ja, ich bin eine faule Sau.)

Und Naruto ist es natürlich nur, weil da die meisten deutschen Fics gelesen werden und man dazu auch die meisten Reviews kriegt. (Ja, ich bin auch berechnend!)

Ich wollte immer schon mal eine FF mit dem Wort „Adequate" im Titel haben. Ich liebe es so! Es ist neben Fabulous und Totally mein Lieblingswort.

So… spontan fällt mir nichts mehr ein, außer dass ich eigentlich lernen sollte (wie immer), statt diese FF zu schreiben, es aber nicht tue. Außerdem habe ich heute 6 Stunden Deutsch-Vorabi geschrieben, und das war die Hölle und deshalb mag ich jetzt einfach das tun, wonach mir der Sinn steht. "

Viel Spaß!

* * *

**More than Adequate**

* * *

_**I.**_

_**Season Winter-chan ahead! **__**What's happening? First love blooming? It is up to you!**_

* * *

Es war tiefster Winter. 

Hinata schlang sich ihren Mantel enger um ihre zierliche Form. Beim Ausatmen beobachtete sie, wie der weiße Rauch sich langsam in Nichts auflöste, und sie hatte das Gefühl, dass es ihr genauso ging.

Seufzend stellte sie ihren kleinen Koffer ab und lehnte sich an die Wand daneben (denn sie war gut erzogen worden und hatte, gelernt, dass man sich nicht auf den Koffer setzte, denn dann würde er kaputt gehen). Vielleicht neugierig, aber vor allem aus mangelnder Beschäftigung (sie hätte sich ein Buch mitnehmen sollen) begann sie, die Menschen um sie herum zu beobachten.

Die Bahnhofshalle war nicht besonders groß und überhaupt war es hier sehr dunkel und kalt. Sie wusste, dass draußen Schnee fiel, aber hier drin spürte man nicht außer der schrecklichen Kälte. Viele waren noch wärmer angezogen als sie (denn ihr Mantel war zwar schön und sie hatte ihn nur deshalb gekauft, aber er war leider auch extrem dünn), und vor allem die Kinder waren warm von ihren Eltern eingepackt worden. Hier und da sah sie, wie jemand Kaffee aus einem Plastikbecher trank, oder jemand anders sich die Hände rieb, in Hoffnung, sie würden sich wenigstens ein bisschen erwärmen. Die wenigen Leute, die am selben Gleis standen wie sie, hatten zum Großteil Zeitschriften oder Tageszeitungen rausgeholt und lasen darin, um sich zu beschäftigen, manche unterhielten sich leise. Ein junges Pärchen umarmte sich innig, um sich warm zu halten. Hinata wandte sich ab.

Stumm sah sie auf ihre Hände. Bald würde sie sie sicher nicht mehr bewegen können, so kalt wie sie waren. Vielleicht wurden sie so blau wie ihre Lippen? (Dabei wusste sie natürlich eigentlich, dass das nicht passieren würde, aber ihr Vater wollte sie so immer davon abhalten, ihre Handschuhe nicht auszuziehen, und so hatte sie immer ein schlechtes Gewissen, wenn sie tatsächlich ohne Handschuhe rumlief.) Die kurzen Fingernägel und die helle Haut störten sie. Warum konnten ihre Hände nicht schöner sein? Sie legte doch so viel Wert auf Hände. (Am liebsten mochte sie sonnengebräunte Hände, etwas größer als ihre. Jedenfalls bei Jungen.) Aber sie wollte sich nicht von solchen banalen Sachen wie Aussehen beunruhigen lassen.

Aber hatte sie denn etwas anderes zu tun?

Sie faltete ihre Hände und hoffte, sie so ein wenig wärmer werden zu lassen, als das Signal des Zugs ertönte, der in den Bahnhof einfuhr. Schnell stand sie auf und hob ihren Koffer hoch (er war ohnehin nicht besonders schwer), um möglichst schnell einen möglichst guten Sitzplatz zu bekommen. Nicht, dass sie sich vordrängeln würde, aber eigentlich wollte sie die vier Stunden Fahrt nach Tokyo nicht stehen. Also positionierte sie sich relativ nah an der Tür, um darauf zu warten, dass sie endlich aufging.

Als erstes empfing sie warme Luft, die sie begierig schaudern ließ. Im Zug versuchte sie, rauszufinden, ob noch Plätze frei waren. Sie hatte Glück. Mehr als die Hälfte war nicht besetzt.

Eigentlich kein Wunder, um diese Zeit.

Leicht erschöpft und vor allem unterkühlt ließ sie sich auf einen Zweireiher fallen, verstaute ihren Koffer neben sich, ließ sich ihre Fahrkarten kontrollieren und hatte endlich Ruhe. Langsam wandte sie den Kopf und sah aus dem Fenster.

Sie sah nichts als Schnee.

_Und Blut. „Wie Erbeersoße auf Sahneeis, oder?", lachte die höhnische Stimme._

Sie kniff die Augen zusammen. Und schluckte. Tief durchatmen. Ein, aus. Ein, aus.

_Und noch mal rein. Und wieder raus. Und noch mehr Blut._

Langsam fingen ihre Hände an zu zittern und sie atmete schneller. Der Schnee verschwamm und wurde zu einer Welle aus Schwarz. Und Rot. Viel Rot.

Das musste aufhören. So schnell wie möglich.

„_Natürlich geht das schnell. So schnell wie möglich. Wie du es willst, Hinata", sagte die Stimme und versuchte, verführerisch zu klingen. Aber ihr lief nur ein Schauer über den Rücken. Vor Angst._

Vor Angst.

Stop

Nein

Tu das nicht. _Bitte_

**Argh.**

Langsam atmen. _Beruhige dich_. Es ist nichts. Alles ist in Ordnung. Du brauchst keine Angst mehr haben.

Keine Angst…

Hinata öffnete die Augen und alles war hell. Es war alles wieder hell. War sie eingeschlafen? Sie schaute nach links; nein, sie war nicht eingeschlafen. Es war nur der Schnee! Lächelnd sah sie ihn vorbeiziehen.

Leicht kichernd hauchte sie die Scheibe an und malte ein Herz auf die matte Fläche – damit jeder unbewusst wusste, dass sie hier gewesen war. Auf dem Weg nach Tokyo!

Sie schloss glücklich die Augen.

_Ein Bild von Rot wich einem Bild von Gelb, von Weiß, von Himmel, von Sonne._

Wie ihr Name. Hinata. Sonnenschein.

* * *

„Herr Nara! Verdammt noch mal! Beweg endlich deinen faulen Hintern hier her, oder ich schleife ihn höchstpersönlich zu mir!", kreischte die Stimme einer jungen Frau. 

Shikamaru seufzte. Das war so mühsam.

Ino konnte einem sowas von auf den Keks gehen.

Natürlich hatte er das vorher auch schon gewusst (wie auch nicht? Er hatte immerhin einen der höchsten IQs der Stadt, das war schon mal klar), aber anscheinend hatte er die Lage nicht richtig analysiert. …Obwohl, was gab e da denn schon zu analysieren?

Ino nervte und Ende.

Shikamaru seufzte wieder.

Ja, er hatte eingewilligt, die Bar zu eröffnen, Ja, er sorgte für einen reibungslosen Ablauf, Ja, er hatte zugestimmt, obwohl _Ino_ mitmachen würde, aber Nein, er hatte nicht kommen sehen, wie anstrengend es mit ihr sein würde.

(Vielleicht war sein IQ doch nicht so hoch?!)

Shikamaru seufzte ein drittes Mal.

„Shi.ka.ma.**ru**!", zischte eine gefährlich verärgerte Stimme direkt hinter ihm.

Oh nein, Ino war wütend. Und auch wenn er das schon oft genug mitmachen musste, er konnte jedes Mal nicht umhin, Angst vor ihr zu haben. Sie war furchteinflößend, wenn sie so sauer war.

(Obwohl Sakura noch schlimmer war. Definitiv. Er wollte nicht mehr daran denken, wie sie ihn behandelt hatte, nachdem er sie Pinky genannt hatte, um Ino zu beruhigen. Sakura war schlimmer als Ino, wenn sie wütend war. **Ja**.)

Shikamaru seufzte wieder.

„Hallo-ho!", kam die nun etwas lautere, aber nicht minder genervte Stimme von Ino, und ihre Hand war plötzlich auf seiner Schulter, und auf einmal wurde er rumgewirbelt und stand direkt vor ihr.

Er schob die Hände in seine Hosentasche und sah sie genervt an.

Ino grinste teuflisch. Das war immer ein gutes Zeichen. Hände in den Hosentaschen hieß, dass Shikamaru resignierte. Und ihr _zuhörte_. Oder jedenfalls so tat. Oder nur die wichtigsten Sachen herausfilterte. **Wie auch immer.**

Sie hatte seine ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Jedenfalls, bis er entschied, dass es wesentlich angenehmer war, abzuschalten und ihr Kreischen zu ignorieren.

_Jaja, das Leben war schön._

* * *

_Er ignorierte ihr Kreischen._

_Irgendwann wurde es leiser; am Ende war es nur noch ein Wimmern._

_Seine Augen sahen auf sie runter._

Ich bitte dich.

Ich flehe dich an!

**Warum tust du – **

_Stille._

_Sie musste nicht so viel sagen._

_Sie war schöner, wenn sie schweigte._

Mir ist so kalt.

Und mir ist schlecht.

**Warum kannst du nicht einmal – **

_Sie war wieder ruhig._

_Aber nicht lange._

_Immer war sie es, die ein Gespräch begann._

_Aber eigentlich sagte sie nie was._

_Nur wenn er da war._

_Weil sie wusste, dass er nichts von sich aus sagen würde._

…Und wenn ich genug habe?

Wenn es irgendwann reicht?

**Ich will das nicht.**

_Sie rannte ins Badezimmer, um sich zu übergeben._

Das – das ist alles **deine** Schuld!

_Früher hatte sie ihn nie beschuldigt._

_Er grinste selbstgefällig._

_Es war ihre Strafe._

* * *

Früher hatte Sasuke immer gedacht, die Sonne wäre gelb. 

Heute wusste er natürlich, dass sie weiß war. _Rein_. Unschuldig.

Er hatte genug.

Er würde seine Familie endlich rächen. Er würde nach Tokyo gehen, um Itachi umzubringen. So, wie er seine Familie umgebracht hatte. Es war nicht fair. Er konnte nicht einfach da sitzen und nichts tun, während dieser elendige Bastard noch immer irgendwo war und er keine Ruhe fand.

Er musste es tun. Wenigstens für seine Eltern. Für wen sonst?

_Ein Bild schoss ihm in den Kopf. Schwarzes Haar, ein leichtes Lächeln, warme Augen-_

Mutter?!

_Irgendwas war anders_

_Er wusste nicht was_

_Aber er war da. Der Unterschied._

Sie war es nicht. Aber er wusste auch nicht, wer es sonst war.

Seltsam.

Es war das erste Mal, dass er nachts nicht von Itachi träumte.

Egal.

Er würde ihn sowieso umbringen.

* * *

Es kitzelte. Er lächelte. 

Es kitzelte weiter. Er fing an zu grinsen.

Es kitzelte noch mehr. Er kicherte leise.

„Sag bloß, du genießt das?!"

Erschrocken fuhr er vom Tisch hoch. Er war offensichtlich eingeschlafen. Mal wieder. Es war nichts neues. Und doch grinste er entschuldigend, wie er es immer tat, als würde sowas nie wieder vorkommen.

„Ah, Sakura-chan, ich hatte nur einen schönen Traum.." …und du warst die Hauptrolle…? Nein, das durfte sie nicht hören.

„…tatsächlich? Du perverser Idiot." Sie hob eine Augenbraue und sah ihn misstrauisch an.

„Aber nein!! Ich hab einfach nur-"

Er sah die Faust nicht kommen.

Er sah sie nie kommen.

Aber was er als nächstes spürte, war ein heftiger Schmerz.

Im Kopf. Da oben irgendwo. Oben ist doch der Kopf, oder?? Auaaaa.

Der Ärmste.

„Geschieht dir recht. Tsk." Ein Grinsen von Sakura, und sie war aus der Bibliothek verschwunden. Vermutlich auf der Suche nach _Sasuke-kuuuuuun_.

(Dieser Bastard.)

Langsam führte er eine Hand zu der Beule an seinem Kopf. Sakura konnte wirklich hart zuschlagen. Und war extrem zielsicher.

_Ich frage mich, ob…_

Tsk. Zu viel Zeit mit Jiraiya verbracht. Idiot.

Grinsend stemmte sie mit einer Hand vom Tisch hoch und bemerkte den Blick der Bibliothekarin. Er war ein Blick der Sorte ‚Scher-dich-bloß-hier-raus-oder-ich-ruf-das-Sicherheitspersonal-du-Kampfsport-Freak-weil-ich-bin-viel-stärker-als-duhuuu!'. Ohje.

Sein Grinsen verschwand. Äußerlich.

Leise summend machte er sich auf den Weg zu seinem Apartement, dessen Miete er nicht bezahlen konnte, beschloss aber, noch vorher bei Ichirakus vorbeizuschauen, für das er eigentlich kein Geld übrig hatte (aber von irgendwas musste man ja leben!), und nahm sich eine Zigarette heraus, die er sich von irgendwem geschnorrt hatte.

_Jaja, das Leben ist schön._

* * *

**A/N: **Yay! Erster Teil geschafft. Ich bin sooo glücklich. Ich wollte mal was neues ausprobieren, und hier ist es. Aber keine Sorge, die anderen Stories werden natürlich noch weiter geführt. Auch wenn ich ein bisschen länger brauche (hey! Ich mache nächstes Jahr mein Abi! ...und ja, ich weiß, dass das eine All-Time-Excuse ist.).

Öhm, ja, die Geschichte ist ein bisschen Drama und sowas. Aber ich mag sowas. Manchmal. (Was ich seltsam find, ist dass ich es nicht so gern mag, so dark-fics zu lesen, aber ich selber schreibe sie unheimlich gern! ...Komisch.)

Oh, und noch was: Das Pärchen am Bahnhof, das Hinata sieht, wird nochmal vorkommen. Und ihr kennt es alle. hehe

Ansonsten kann ich nur sagen, dass ich mich unheimlich über Reviews freue, gerade was Kritik und sowas anbetrifft. Ich liebe Reviews. Ich könnte nur von ihnen leben.

Ich find es so seltsam, auf einmal auf Deutsch zu schreiben. XD

Wie auch immer. Bis zum nächsten Mal bei More than Adequate.

Love

cherrizii


	2. Chapter 2

**Titel: More than Adequate**

**Pairing**: NaruHina; andere

**Autor**: cherrizii

**Rating**: M

**Genre**: Humor, General, Romance, Drama

**Disclaimer**: Die Rechte von _NARUTO_ liegen ausschließlich bei Masashi Kishimoto. Dies ist nur zu Privatzwecken.

* * *

**More than Adequate**

_**II. Finally she arrives in Tokyo! It's still cold here, but we'll manage it! Anything is possible!**_

* * *

**la-cherry-chan [19:04:**

Naruto hat mich heute wahnsinnig gemacht. Und nein, ich meine das nicht in einem 'Ja-er-ist-ein-bisschen-nervig-aber-trotzdem-sooo-süß'-Ton. Also denk noch nicht mal dran, Ino-Pig. Das ist Quatsch und das weißt du.

**yourblondedream [19:05:**

Ist ja gut… wie auch immer. Wann kommt ihr endlich unsere Bar besuchen?! Forehead-Girl (Hab ich dir schon gesagt, wie sehr ich den Namen liebe?), du kannst dich nicht rausreden… Shikamaru und ich warten schon!!!

**la-cherry-chan [19:06:**

Wir sind erst seid ein paar Stunden in Tokyo, was erwartest du?! Ich hab Glück, dass ich bei Tsunade-san schlafen kann… aber Naruto hat noch keine Wohnung… er wohnt jetzt erstmal mit Sasuke-kun in diesem Wohnheim für Studenten… Und was heißt hier überhaupt ‚Shikamaru und ich'?? Muss ich was wissen?

**yourblondedream [19:09:**

…wer ist Tsunade-san?!

**la-cherry-chan [19:10:**

Oh Mann, du bist wirklich blond… die Chefin meiner Mutter, so langsam solltest du es wissen…! Ich penne auf jeden Fall bei ihr und ihrer Gehilfin Shizune. (Was ist jetzt mit Shikamaru? Hör auf, mich zu ignorieren!)

**yourblondedream [19:12:**

Ahja, da war was… und Naruto und Sasu-chan können nicht bei ihr schlafen? (Nichts. Also nerv nicht, Forehead-Girl!)

**la-cherry-chan [19:13:**

(Sasu-chan? …du wagst es?) Nein, sie hat nicht genug Platz… außerdem werde ich mir auch bald meine eigene Wohnung suchen müssen… (AHA! Du hast ein Ausrufezeichen benutzt! DA LÄUFT WAS! Ich weiß es genau!)

**yourblondedream [19:14:**

(Jaaah, und zwar mit dem größten Vergnügen.) Tja, wenn du Mitleid suchst: Ich hab keins. (WTF?)

**la-cherry-chan [19:14:**

Ich suche kein Mitleid!!!!

**yourblondedream [19:14:**

Sicher.

**la-cherry-chan [19:15:**

INO!!!!

**yourblondedream [19:16:**

…wie auch immer, Herzchen. Ich werde jetzt noch die letzten Gläser abwaschen und mich dann vor den Fernseher schmeißen. Vergiss nicht, heute läuft „Gossip Girl"!

**la-cherry-chan [19:20:**

…20.15. Meine Süßigkeiten stehen schon bereit.

**yourblondedream [19:21:**

Also dann morgen um dieselbe Zeit?

**la-cherry-chan [19:22:**

Natürlich. Vergiss nicht, die Wiederholung von „Why I'm so hot" aufzunehmen..!

**yourblondedream [19:23:**

Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl. Au revoir!

**la-cherry-chan hat sich ausgeloggt**

**yourblondedream hat sich ausgeloggt**

* * *

Es ist so… warm hier.

Schon seltsam. Da komme ich nach Tokyo, steige aus dem (schon relativ warmen) Zug aus, stelle mich aufs Gleis und das Erste, was ich bemerke, ist die _Hitze_. Dabei ist es Winter!

Wie absurd.

(Aber es ist _wirklich_ absurd: Ich stehe hier mit meinem kleinen Koffer (dunkelblau, mit silbernen Streifen drauf… er ist so schön!), schaue mich um und überlege tatsächlich, meinen Mantel auszuziehen.

Im _Winter_.)

Aber es _ist_ auch so schrecklich warm hier! Überall sind Menschen! Große Menschen, kleine Menschen, korpulente und zierliche Menschen (da darf ich mich wohl dazu zählen), wunderhübsche und nicht ganz so hübsche Menschen. Alle auf diesem Gleis.

Einen Moment zweifle ich, ob es richtig war, nach Tokyo zu fahren. Aber dann: _Du hast es so gewollt. Es war deine Entscheidung._

Selber schuld. Aber immer noch besser als dein „Zuhause"…

Also, jetzt bin ich wieder entschlossen (mehr oder weniger, denn als sich ein etwas dickerer Mensch an mir vorbeidrängelt und ich seinen Schweiß rieche, wird mir doch ein wenig mulmig bei der Sache), nehme meinen Koffer in die Hand und marschiere in Richtung Ausgang.

Jedenfalls glaube ich, dass in der Richtung der Ausgang ist. Alle gehen in die Richtung, es wird schon stimmen.

Ich ziehe meinen Mantel enger um mich (warum auch immer, aber er hat einfach ein _so_ schönes Material) und stehe plötzlich im Freien.

(Aha, es war also doch der Ausgang. Gut gemacht.)

Ich beginne zu lächeln, jetzt muss ich nur noch ein Taxi finden (was an sich nicht das Problem sein sollte, es ist mehr ein Problem, ein _freies_ Taxi zu finden) und dann geht die Reise los.

Falsch. Nicht die Reise. _Mein neues Leben._

(Klingt etwas kitschig. Aber es ist so.)

Schon etwas aus der Puste (denn ich bin zwar zierlich und dünn, aber trotzdem _unsportlich_) nähere ich mich einem Taxi und stelle mit Erleichterung fest, dass noch keiner darin sitzt (außer dem Taxifahrer natürlich). Es ist einer vom Typ ‚Ich-mache-meinen-Job-gern-und-zeige-das-auch'. Da hab ich ja gerade noch mal Glück gehabt.

Er hilft mir, meinen (schönen) Koffer im Kofferraum zu verstauen, und etwas erschöpft setze ich mich ins Auto.

„So, junge Dame, wo soll es denn hingehen?", fragt der Taxifahrer mit einem freundlichen Lächeln.

„Ins Studenten-Wohnheim. Asakusa-kyu, neunte Straße."

Ich ziehe meinen Rock etwas weiter nach unten (ich hätte doch eine Hose anziehen sollen!), und bemerke, dass der Taxifahrer mich immernoch anlächelt.

Verwirrt lächle ich zurück – das muss ihm gereicht haben, denn mit einem leisen Kichern fährt er schließlich los. (Seltsam. Sind alle Leute in Tokyo so?)

Am Anfang kriege ich nicht wirklich etwas mit, sondern starre nur auf meine gefalteten Hände und denke darüber nach, wie ich mir eine Wohnung und einen Job anschaffen soll.

Dann fällt mir plötzlich auf, dass ich in _Tokyo_ bin und ich ja unmöglich den wunderschönen Anblick der Stadt verpassen kann..! Aufgeregt sehe ich nach draußen und verschlucke die ganzen Eindrücke, denn es ist noch so erleuchtet und hell hier.

Ganz anders als in dem Ort, wo ich vorher war.

„Wow..", murmele ich leise.

Der Taxifahrer hat mich anscheinend gehört, denn er sieht mit einem Lächeln flüchtig an. „Machen sie hier Urlaub, Liebes?", fragt er freundlich.

‚_Liebes_?!' schießt es mir durch den Kopf. Ach herrje. „N-Nein, ich bin hier, um eine Wohnung und Arbeit zu finden. Ich bin hergekommen, um hier zu leben. Oh, und nennen sie mich doch Hinata, bitte.", sage ich, noch immer etwas verwirrt (durch das ‚Liebes') und erstaunt (denn ich bin _endlich_ in Tokyo!).

„Ah, Hinata also. Sie wollen hier Arbeit und eine Wohnung finden? Dann viel Glück. Es ist hier nicht immer ganz leicht, aber sie werden schon ihre Gründe haben, warum sie hier hergekommen sind.", antwortet er, und plötzlich finde ich ihn sympathisch.

Ich lächle nur etwas verbittert.

Danach vergeht der Rest der Autofahrt in Ruhe. Wir unterhalten uns nicht, aber es nicht unangenehm. Ich schaue nur aus dem Fenster (_Tokyo_!), und bald biegen wir in ein paar dunklere Seitenstraßen ein und befinden uns plötzlich vor dem Ayakasa-Wohnheim (ich erkenne es von Bildern).

Langsam steige ich aus, noch begreife ich nicht recht, dass ich es geschafft habe. Allein.

‚_Du kannst nichts allein. Komm, ich helfe dir.', sagt die Stimme, die ich so sehr verachte._

Aber ich lächle und kann sie aus meinem Kopf verbannen, und gemeinsam mit dem Taxifahrer hole ich meinen Koffer aus dem Auto.

„Also, dann, ich wünsche ihnen viel Glück und eine angenehme Zeit in Tokyo!", sagt er noch von der Autotür aus und steigt dann lächelnd ein.

„Gute Nacht", murmele ich, und drehe mich zum Wohnheim. Es ist groß und dunkel, aber nicht unheimlich. In ein paar Fenstern brennt noch Licht.

Meine Nervosität kommt wieder hoch, aber ich schlucke und betrete die Eingangshalle (die ziemlich beleuchtet ist, davon hat man draußen nichts gesehen…). Eine ältere Dame an der Rezeption wird auf mich aufmerksam.

„Guten Abend!", begrüßt sie mich.

„G-Guten Abend. Mein Name ist Hyuuga Hinata. Ich habe hier für die nächsten drei Nächte ein Zimmer reserviert.", sage ich ruhig. (Und klinge dabei wie eine Prostituierte oder so. Ohje.)

„Ah.. ja, ich sehe eben nach." Nach einer Weile kommt sie mit dem Schlüssel wieder und erklärt mir, dass mein Zimmer im zweiten Stock ist und die Nummer 8 hat. Ich lächle leicht (und höre nebenbei auf, der Dame zuzuhören, weil ich an die alten Zeiten von meinen Freunden denke, Shino, Kiba, und mir, als wir uns noch scherzhaft immer _Team 8_ nannten), nehme anschließend den Schlüssel in die Hand und stehe kurze Zeit später vor meiner Zimmertür.

Auf einmal fällt mir auf, wie müde ich bin.

Ich wasche mich noch kurz (das Bad ist _wunderschön_! Es gibt eine große Badewanne!), ziehe mich schnell um und falle dann in mein weiches Bett.

(Naja, nicht ganz meins, aber auch egal.)

Mein letzter Gedanke ist, dass ich überglücklich bin, _endlich von diesem Ort weg zu sein._

* * *

Du wachst langsam auf und das Erste, was du hörst, ist das Schnarchen von Naruto und sein endloses Gebrabbel über Ramen. Genervt drehst du dich in deinem Bett um (das zum Glück auf der anderen Seite des Zimmer steht, und damit schön weit weg von Narutos Bett) und versuchst noch mal einzuschlafen (nicht wirklich).

Leider weißt du, dass du nicht wieder einschlafen wirst (erstens weil Naruto dich davon abhält und zweitens weil du viel zu sehr an das frühe Aufstehen gewöhnt bist), was dich dazu veranlasst, zu seufzen und doch noch aufzustehen.

(Du verfluchst Naruto innerlich.)

Noch etwas schlaftrunken begibst du dich in das Badezimmer und schaust kurz in den Spiegel, aber irgendwie interessiert es dich heute nicht wirklich, wie du aussiehst, und außerdem hast du noch nie viel Wert auf Äußerlichkeiten gelegt (und das obwohl du selbst ziemlich gut aussiehst, und das dir leider auch ständig wieder gesagt wird, obwohl du es nicht wissen willst und sowieso findest, dass Stärke viel wichtiger ist).

Nachdem du dich (mehr oder weniger) zurecht gemacht hast, kommst du wieder aus dem Bad und siehst, dass Naruto sich gerade genüsslich streckt und anscheinend auch gerade aufgewacht ist.

(Einen Moment lang hoffst du, dass du ihn aufgeweckt hast, und er deshalb schlechte Laune hat, denn damit wärt ihr quitt. Dann allerdings fällt dir ein, dass ein schlecht gelaunter Naruto noch viel schlimmer ist als ein gut gelaunter, und dass es für dich sicher besser wäre, wenn er doch nicht durch dich aufgeweckt wurde.)

Naruto starrt dich einen Moment verwirrt an (noch müde?), und steht dann auf, um seine Sachen für heute rauszunehmen (nicht, dass er sonderlich viel Auswahl hätte).

„Bist du auch eben erst aufgewacht?", fragt er dich nebenbei.

„Hn." Du gibst deine Universal-Antwort, du weißt ja, dass Naruto weiß, was du meinst, und jetzt großartige Reden schwingen willst du ohnehin nicht.

„Ah. …Heute müssen wir Wohnungen suchen! Ich freu mich schon, aber es wird sicher anstrengend…! Und am besten besuchen wir heute noch Shikamaru und Ino, die wollten, dass wir sie besuchen, zusammen mit Sakura-chan.", fängt er an zu brabbeln, und du hast natürlich schon nach dem vierten Wort abgeschaltet (nachdem du dich vergewissert hast, dass er wieder nur Unnötiges schwafelt). Narutos Magen fängt an zu knurren und er schmunzelt ein wenig (du glaubst, dass er an Ramen denkt).

Eigentlich bist du auch hungrig und nach einer Weile einigt ihr euch darauf, in dem Café um die Ecke zu frühstücken.

Als du nach draußen gehst und das Café betrittst, fällt dir auf, wie leer es ist (das selbe sagt Naruto einen Moment später auch), und dass außer euch nur ein anderer Gast in dem Café sitzt. Ein Mädchen, vielleicht nicht viel älter als ihr, mit dunklen, langen Haaren (die deiner Haarfarbe irgendwie ähneln), ziemlich zierlich und klein, sitzt in einer cremefarbenen Bluse und einem türkisen Rock an einem der Tische und trinkt aus einer Tasse (vermutlich Kaffee).

Du fragst dich einen Moment, ob ihr nicht kalt ist.

Dann verwirfst du den Gedanken aber wieder, denn was geht dich das Leben anderer Menschen an? Für dich zählt nur, dass du stark wirst und so schnell wie möglich deine Familie rächst.

* * *

Noch etwas benommen nippte Hinata an ihrer Tasse. Kaffee war genau das, was sie jetzt brauchte. Das Bett im Hotel war zwar sehr bequem (und gut-riechend und hübsch!) gewesen, aber trotzdem war sie von der langen Reise gestern noch erschöpft.

Nachdem sie heute morgen aufgewacht war, war das Erste, das sie gefühlt hatte, Hunger gewesen. Extremer Hunger. Leider hatte sie kein Essen mitgenommen, und musste sich deshalb in dem Café nebenan etwas bestellen.

Allerdings war der Kellner sehr nett. Als er jetzt wieder auf sie zukam, hatte er ein freundliches und umgängliches Lächeln aufgesetzt, und es machte ihn nur noch sympathischer.

„Kann ich Ihnen noch was bringen?", fragte er freundlich.

Hinata überlegte kurz. Ihr Kaffee war fast leer… „Ich… hätte gern noch einen Kaffee, und haben Sie vielleicht auch Zeitungen hier?", fragte sie schüchtern.

„Sehr gern, und ja, das haben wir. Wollen Sie die Tageszeitung?"

Hinata nickte.

„In Ordnung. Ihr Kaffee kommt gleich. Ach ja, und ich bin übrigens Chouji, wenn Sie noch etwas wünschen.", sagte der Kellner, Chouji, und lächelte sie an.

„Dankeschön", antwortete Hinata leise und sah ihm freundlich hinterher, als er wieder zurück hinter den Tresen ging.

Kurze Zeit später bekam sie ihren Kaffee und die dazugehörige Zeitung, und nachdem sie sich bedankt hatte, schlug sie sie auf und blätterte gleich bis zu den Wohnungsanzeigen.

Sie brauchte unbedingt eine Unterkunft. Und einen Job.

Sie entdeckte einige gute Angebote, allen voran eine Wohnung in einem Altbau, nah am Bahnhof gelegen und für nur 70.000 Yen im Monat. Das war zwar immer noch nicht wirklich billig, aber weit unter dem Durchschnitt in Tokyo.

Sie kramte einen Stift aus ihrer Tasche, umrahmte die Anzeige und beschloss, noch heute vorbeizuschauen. Um die Stellenangebote würde sie sich später kümmern. Sie legte die Zeitung weg und wandte sich wieder ihrem Kaffee zu.

Gelangweilt sah sie sich in dem kleinen Café um und entdeckte, dass außer ihr noch zwei andere junge Männer hereingekommen waren, die sie nicht bemerkt hatte. Erst jetzt fiel ihr auf, dass ihr Kaffee wohl nicht richtig gewirkt haben musste, denn der eine der beiden Männer war extrem laut. Wie hatte sie ihn überhören können?

„Aber selbst wenn wir eine Wohnung nehmen, ist die Miete noch zu teuer, Teme! Ich weiß ja nicht, was für einen Job du erwartest, zu kriegen, aber du bekommst bestimmt nicht gleich eine Position als Manager angeboten!", regte sich der Blonde der beiden auf. Er hatte helle, widerspenstige Haare, die ihm in die Augen fielen, und war sehr braun. Er schien weniger wie ein Japaner, eher wie ein Tourist oder Amerikaner, der surft. Aber er sah nicht schlecht aus. (Hinata dachte sogar einen kurzen Moment lang, dass er ziemlich attraktiv war.)

„Und was schlägst du dann vor?", fragte der Andere ruhig und in einem leicht genervten Tonfall. Beide waren das komplette Gegenteil voneinander – er hatte schwarze Haare, und wie Hinata erkennen konnte auch ziemlich dunkle Augen, war blass und fast gänzlich in Schwarz gekleidet. Allerdings hatte auch er eine gewisse Anziehungskraft, und es war schwer zu sagen, wer von beiden attraktiver war, denn beide hatten auf ihre eigene Art ihren jeweiligen Charme.

Obwohl sie sagen musste, dass ihr der Blonde etwas besser gefiel.

* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**

* * *

Titel: ****More than Adequate**

**Pairing**: NaruHina; andere

**Autor**: Chui

**Genre**: Humor, General, Romance, Drama

**Disclaimer**: Die Rechte von _NARUTO_ liegen ausschließlich bei Masashi Kishimoto. Dies ist nur zu Privatzwecken.

* * *

**More than Adequate**

_**II**__**I. The thing is… I'm not much of a social person. The problem is… I want to change that. And suddenly there's this guy who befriends everyone and makes my insides flutter… It's only natural to faint right then, isn't it?**_

* * *

Er würde sie finden. Natürlich würde er sie finden.

Warum auch nicht? Er konnte alles…

…wenn er nur wollte.

Er rief sich ihre Gestalt ins Gedächtnis. Ihre Gestik, ihre Mimik…. was sie sagte…

…sie war etwas Besonderes. Er hatte es von Anfang an gewusst (natürlich hatte er es gewusst… wie sollte es auch anders sein).

Und gerade weil sie etwas Besonderes war, hatte er sie eingeweiht. Seine Pläne schreckten sie ab.

(Es wunderte ihn nicht.)

Dennoch, auch wenn sie nicht alles wusste und mehr als halbherzig zugestimmt hatte… sie hatte ihm geholfen.

Jetzt, da alles verwirklicht war, brauchte er sie eigentlich nicht mehr.

Und obwohl er sie die ganze Zeit über nicht gesehen hatte, hatte sie doch immer noch diese Anziehungskraft auf ihn.

Es war keine Liebe, das wusste er. Liebe machte schwach und er war weit entfernt davon, schwach zu sein. (Dieser Gedanke ließ ihn höhnisch schmunzeln.)

Aber sie hatte etwas, das sie unterschied, dass sie _anders_ machte, das erklärte, warum er sich nie eine andere ausgesucht hätte außer ihr.

Sie war perfekt. Und gleichzeitig so weit entfernt davon.

Er leckte sich unbewusst über die Lippen.

_Oh ja, er würde sie finden._

* * *

Auch wenn es seltsam klang, wenn man es das erste Mal hörte, man konnte nicht umhin, ihm irgendwie zu glauben.

„Ich will der beste Martial-Arts Kämpfer in Japan werden!"

Das erste Mal, als Naruto dies ausgesprochen hatte, hatte er nur ungläubige Gesichter geerntet. Und Mitleid. (Sie dachten natürlich, er würde es nicht schaffen.)

Aber er hatte gelernt, damit umzugehen, und eine Reihe von Menschen kennen gelernt, die ihm glaubten. Ihm zutrauten, dass er es schaffen würde.

Er war sich dessen nicht bewusst, aber sie hatten ihn mehr geprägt als alles andere.

Für jemanden, der sein Leben lang allein ist, nichts von seinen Eltern weiß, sich mit Mühe und Not durch das Leben kämpft, sind kleine Errungenschaften schon Meilensteine. Aber Naruto wollte mehr. Er überschätzte sich vielleicht (..natürlich überschätzte er sich), aber er würde darauf hinarbeiten, seinen Traum zu verwirklichen.

_Koste es, was es wolle._

Also hatte er eines Tages seine Sachen gepackt und verkündet, er würde nach Tokyo gehen. Und dort seinen Traum verwirklichen.

Seltsamerweise hatten sie ihn nicht ungläubig angesehen oder ihm Mitleid geschenkt. (Es rührte ihn. Sehr.)

Was ihn aber noch mehr gerührt hatte, war die Tatsache, dass Sakura und Sasuke sofort bereit waren, ihm zu folgen. (Natürlich hatten beide eigene Ziele und gingen nicht nur wegen Naruto ebenfalls nach Tokyo, aber er konnte sich glücklich schätzen, dass er solche treuen Freunde hatte.)

Dass er Sakura-chan im Moment nur selten sah, weil sie bei dieser Oma lebte (Naruto meinte, sich erinnern zu können, dass sie Tsunade hieß), war zwar schade, aber irgendwie tat es ihm sicher auch gut.

(Endlich hörten diese Träume auf! …Nicht, dass sie nicht schön waren, aber dennoch war es ihm irgendwie peinlich, dass Jiraiya immer mehr auf ihn abzufärben schien.)

Sasuke allerdings hatte sich ihm angeschlossen und beide wohnten nun seit einer Woche in diesem Studentenwohnheim, dass relativ schön war (es gab sogar eine tolle Badewanne, und da Naruto Badewannen liebte und sich selbst aber keine leisten konnte, badete er jetzt den halben Tag), etwas außerhalb lag und anscheinend viele nette Mitbewohner hatte.

Etwas neugierig (Untertreibung) beobachtete Naruto dieses Mädchen, das allein an einem der Tische saß und sich die Zeitung ansah. Sie sah nett aus, wenn auch nicht ganz so energetisch und euphorisch wie er (oh Wunder), und sie gefiel ihm irgendwie.

Sie hatte irgendwas. (Was genau vermochte er nicht zu sagen, aber sie hinterließ auf jeden Fall Eindruck bei ihm.)

Ihre Haare waren lang und dunkel und wenn sie nicht aufpasste, würden sie in den Kaffee tunken (sie war so sehr über die Zeitung gebeugt und konzentriert). Wahrscheinlich bekam sie das gar nicht mit, sie war zu sehr in die Zeitung vertieft.

Oh, Moment. _ZEITUNG!_

Zeitung meinte Informationen und Informationen in der Zeitung waren auch manchmal Wohnungsangebote. Und Stellenangebote.

Und wie unschwer zu erkennen war, brauchte Naruto sowohl einen Job als auch eine Wohnung.

Das war ja eine wunderbare Gelegenheit, eine neue Person kennen zu lernen! (Und vielleicht eine Wohnung zu finden.)

Naruto grinste.

Meist verhieß das allerdings nichts Gutes.

* * *

Hinata hatte nicht bemerkt, dass sich jemand näherte. Zwar war er direkt in ihrem Blickfeld und durch sein oranges T-Shirt eigentlich auch nicht wirklich zu übersehen, aber sie war so in die Wohnungsanzeigen vertieft, dass sie es nicht mitbekam.

‚Alle Wohnungen sind zu teuer oder zu groß… die, die im erschwinglichen Bereich liegen, sind zu weit vom Zentrum entfernt. Am besten hörte sich die Wohnung am Bahnhof an, aber 70.000 Yen sind auch nicht wenig und ohne Job wird das erst recht schwierig… Eigentlich müsste ich mir ein paar Mitbewohner suchen. Ohje, aber ich bin doch so ein unsozialer Mensch, wie soll ich das mit meiner Schüchternheit zustande bringen?', dachte sie verzweifelt und hob ihre Kaffeetasse, wobei ihr auffiel, dass ihre Haare fast darin schwammen.

Als sie die Tasse zu ihrem Mund führte, stellte sie fest, dass ihr jemand gegenübersaß.

„Ah!", entfuhr es ihr, und wie es der Zufall so wollte, verschluckte sie sich, verbrannte sich die halbe Hand und rutschte fast vom Stuhl –

bis der Fremde etwas entsetzt guckte und sie bemerkte, dass es der Blonde war, von dem sie eben noch gedacht hatte, dass er attraktiv sei.

Bei näherem Hinsehen erkannte sie dann, dass er _wirklich_ attraktiv war, und nicht einfach nur _gut_ aussah, sondern auch eine wundervolle Aura hatte und gute Laune förmlich versprühte und Hinata merkte, wie ihr das Blut ins Gesicht schoss und sie rot wurde und das die gesamte Situation noch viel viel _schlimmer_ machte –

Und dann bemerkte sie den Schmerz.

Sie zuckte zusammen und murmelte ein leises „Au..", und stellte mit Grauen fest, dass ihre linke Hand komplett rot war. Vermutlich genauso rot wie ihr Gesicht.

Da dies alles binnen Sekunden geschah, war es nicht schwer, den Überblick zu behalten. Offensichtlich hatte der junge Mann diesen, und schaute sie gleich besorgt und aufgeregt an.

„Whoa, Vorsicht… ist alles okay? Deine Hand ist rot…. du musst sie verarzten lassen, warte, ich hole Verbandszeug…", rief er und war eine Sekunde später auch schon bei seinem Rucksack angelangt, aus dem er einen Verband und eine Art Salbe fischte und schnell wieder bei ihr war.

(Warum hatte er überhaupt Verbandszeug in der Tasche?!)

Etwas ungeschickt schmierte er ihre Hand mit der Salbe voll (aber sie verfehlte ihre Wirkung nicht!, stellte Hinata mit Erleichterung fest), verband ihre Handfläche mehr schlecht als recht und sah sie dann noch einmal an.

Während der gesamten Prozedur war Hinata in einer Art Trance, teils durch den Schock, teils durch den Schmerz, aber vor allem wegen diesem netten, hilfsbereiten, blonden jungen Mann, der sie ansah (und verdammt nah an ihr dranstand, wie sie bemerkte).

Sie wurde wieder rot, aber hatte Glück, da in diesem Moment der Kellner – Chouji – aufgeregt zu ihr kam und sich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden erkundigte. („Ist alles in Ordnung? Brauchen Sie noch was? Es tut mir Leid, ich hätte den Kaffee nicht so heiß machen dürfen!")

Hinata schenkte ihm ein kurzes, wenn auch leicht verwirrtes Lächeln und schüttelte ihren Kopf. Dann wandte sie sich wieder dem Retter ihres Lebens (ähem) zu, der sie immer noch etwas durcheinander, aber zufrieden ansah, wie jemand, der soeben eine Heldentat vollbracht hatte (was in gewisser Weise auch der Fall war).

Einen Moment dachte sie, dass sie jetzt unbedingt etwas unheimlich intelligentes und freundliches sagen musste, denn sie wollte ihn irgendwie beeindrucken. Sie musste sich außerdem noch bedanken! Aber seltsamerweise bekam sie keinen vernünftigen Ton raus und das erste, was sie rausbrachte, war mehr ein Misserfolg verglichen mit dem, was sie hätte sagen können –

„Warum haben Sie überhaupt Verbandszeug in Ihrer Tasche?!"

Und dann war auf einmal alles schwarz und sie war ohnmächtig.

* * *

Auch, wenn Sasuke schon viele Mädchen gesehen hatte, die ihn Ohnmacht fielen, wenn sie ihn sahen, hatte er noch nie eins getroffen, dass wegen _Naruto_ in Ohnmacht gefallen war.

(Es war schon ziemlich schockierend für ihn.)

So stand er da und sah sich dieses Mädchen, welches sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum des Wohnheims und auf ein Sofa verfrachtet hatten, genauer an. Naruto hatte sich natürlich gleich angeboten, sie rüber zu tragen, und fächelte ihr jetzt mit einem Taschentuch ein wenig Luft zu. (Sasuke fand es ziemlich albern, es machte ohnehin keinen Unterschied.)

Sie war relativ blass (vermutlich war das noch schlimmer, weil sie ja _ohnmächtig_ war), und hatte dunkles Haar, wie er schon im Café festgestellt hatte. Sie hatte ein sehr ebenes und fast makelloses Gesicht, und Sasuke fragte sich, welche Augenfarbe sie wohl hatte.

Dennoch… besonders auffällig oder hübsch fand er sie nicht. Sie sah nicht schlecht aus, aber auch nicht so extravagant, wie er sich ein Mädchen vorstellte, das ihm gefiel.

(Seltsamerweise kam ihm kurz Sakura in den Kopf, die tatsächlich das war, was viele als auffällig bezeichneten. Allerdings war das ja auch nicht sehr schwer, wenn man _pinkes_ Haar hatte.)

Aus Höflichkeit kam er ein wenig näher und stellte sich neben Naruto, der etwas überfordert mit der gesamten Situation schien.

„Ich hab sie wohl erschreckt, aber ich erwarte doch nicht, dass sie einfach so – bam! – ohnmächtig wird! Hoffentlich wacht sie bald auf… mein Arm wird lahm…", sagte er aufgeregt.

Sasuke nahm ihm wortlos das Tuch aus der Hand, und als Naruto überrascht zu ihm hochsah, erklärte er ohne Umschweife „Ich löse dich ab. Du kannst dir in der Zwischenzeit die Zeitung und die Wohnungen ansehen."

„Oh – okay", entgegnete Naruto etwas widerwillig (Sasuke wunderte sich ein wenig), stand auf, drückte ihm das Tuch in die Hand und langte wortlos nach der Zeitung auf dem Tisch.

Mit einem letzten Blick zu ihm wandte sich Sasuke dann wieder der jungen Frau auf dem Sofa zu und begann etwas genervt, ihr Luft zuzufächeln. Als er sie genauer studierte, sah er, dass wirklich nichts Besonderes an ihr war.

Irgendwie fand er es schade.

„Sie hat hier eine Wohnung eingekreist, die sich ganz interessant anhört… 70.000 Yen Miete… am Bahnhof… Mist, das wäre auch was für uns gewesen…", hörte er Naruto vom Tisch aus murmeln.

„Hn."

„…Moment mal. Sasuke-teme, du hast doch gesagt, wir haben nicht genug Geld, um so viel Miete zu zahlen?", sagte Naruto plötzlich sehr nachdenklich.

Sasuke sah erstaunt hoch. Naruto dachte nach…?

„Ja, und?", fragte er.

„Naja… wie wäre es denn, wenn wir uns ein paar Mitbewohner suchen würden? Obwohl, einer reicht auch schon. Das wären dann rund 25.000 Yen Miete für jeden von uns, das ist richtig billig!", sagte Naruto grinsend, und offensichtlich ziemlich stolz auf seine Idee.

Die, zugegebenermaßen, gar nicht schlecht war, wie Sasuke nach einigem Überlegen feststellen musste.

„25.000 Yen…", murmelte er geistesabwesend. Das war wirklich nichts im Vergleich zu den Mieten in der Innenstadt.

Naruto grinste. Diesmal hieß es wirklich nichts Gutes. Er wusste, dass er Sasuke überzeugt hatte. (Oder zumindest hatte er ihn zum Nachdenken gebracht, und das wollte schon was helfen.)

Und was Mitbewohner anging, hatte er da schon so eine Idee…

* * *

_Als sie langsam wieder zu sich kam, sah sie einen Schwall von schwarzem Haar, dazwischen helle Haut._

_Dass in dem Gesicht dunkle Augen auf sie runtersahen, wusste sie schon._

_Er war also wieder gekommen…? So schnell…?_

„'tachi…_?", murmelte sie kaum hörbar._

* * *

Sasuke war der Erste, der bemerkte, dass sie aufwachte.

(Eigentlich kein Wunder, denn es waren nur Naruto und er im Raum, und Naruto…wie auch immer.)

Er hörte sie irgendwas Unverständliches murmeln und bemerkte, wie sie sich langsam aufsetzte. Als er sich zu ihr umdrehte, fühlte er nur, wie sich Naruto schnell an ihm vorbeiquetschte, um sich vor sie zu knien und sie als Erster zu begrüßen.

(Sasuke war ein wenig wütend auf ihn. _Er_ war es schließlich, der zuerst bemerkt hatte, dass sie wieder zu sich kam.)

Als er sah, wie sie die Augen öffnete und etwas verwirrt umhersah, um dann letztendlich Naruto zu bemerken, der sich aufgeregt neben sie gekniet hatte, fiel ihm etwas auf.

Sie hatte ganz klare Augen. Sie mussten ganz hell sein, hellblau oder ein helles Lavender vielleicht.

Es sah seltsam aus… aber Sasuke fand es interessant.

Anscheinend hatte sie doch etwas Besonderes…

* * *

Naruto grinste zufrieden, als er sah, dass sie ihre Augen öffnete.

Und dann stockte er, als er ihre Augenfarbe sah. Sie war ganz klar und rein und nicht dunkel, wie er erwartet hatte. Er merkte, wie er sie etwas benommen anstarrte, und setzte schnell wieder sein grinsen auf, um sie nicht zu verunsichern.

_Gott, sie ist wunderschön._

…hatte er das eben wirklich gedacht? (Eigentlich eine blöde Frage. Natürlich hatte er das gedacht, wer sonst?) Schon seltsam. Er kannte sie erst ein paar Minuten und fand dieses Mädchen schon so toll… Aber das war bei Sakura auch so gewesen, und daher machte er sich keine weiteren Gedanken und lächelte sie an.

„Hallo! Geht's dir wieder besser..?", fragte er, gut gelaunt, jetzt, da sie wach war.

Nachdem sie sich etwas verwirrt umgesehen hatte, bemerkte sie ihn (endlich) und erkannte ihn anscheinend, denn sie wurde augenblicklich etwas rot. (Naruto fragte sich, warum…)

„J-ja… danke, dass Sie mich hier her gebracht haben.", sagte sie leise und unsicher, und Naruto stellte fest, dass sie eine sehr ruhige Stimme hatte, aber auch ziemlich durcheinander und nervös war.

„Kein Problem! Ich war nur überrascht, weil du plötzlich umgefallen bist… Du kannst mich ruhig duzen, ich bin Naruto Uzumaki, und wie heißt du?", antwortete er, glücklich, dass er endlich eine Unterhaltung mit ihr führen konnte.

„I-ich.. ich bin Hinata H-Hyuuga…", sagte sie und lächelte leicht, aber ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde wieder ernst, als sie zu Sasuke hochsah.

„It–", sagte sie, und schnappte nach Luft. Irgendwas an Sasuke schien ihr wohl merkwürdig.

Aber Sasuke unterbrach sie. „Sasuke Uchiha… Sehr erfreut.", sagte er und klang dabei absolut nicht erfreut, sondern emotionslos wie immer.

„Sasuke… Uchiha. J-j-ja, ganz meinerseits.", stammelte sie schockiert.

Naruto hingegen musste sich zusammenreißen, um Sasuke nicht wütend anzumachen. Es war immer so, dass Frauen so reagierten, allerdings war Hinata nicht rot geworden. Dennoch, immer machte Sasuke seine Chance, nette Mädchen kennen zu lernen, zunichte! (Auch wenn er nichts dafür konnte.) Langsam war Naruto es leid, vor allem, da er Hinata wirklich nett fand.

„Also, Hinata-chan,", mischte er sich deshalb in das Gespräch ein und machte wieder auf sich aufmerksam, „was treibt dich hierher? Was willst du in Tokyo?", fragte er neugierig. Er hoffte, dass sie nicht wegen irgendeinem Kerl nach Tokyo gekommen war, aber ihrer Reaktion nach zu urteilen (sie wurde wieder rot, als er sie ansprach), war dies eher nicht der Fall.

„Ähm… Ich suche hier einen Job. Oh, und eine W-Wohnung, ich habe vor, hier zu leben…", sagte sie, mehr ausweichend, aber Naruto reichte es.

„Tatsächlich? Weißt du, Sasuke und ich wollen auch in Tokyo bleiben! Ich will der beste Martial-Arts Kämpfer in ganz Japan werden! …und das geht nun mal am besten in Tokyo. Und Sasuke hier, der sucht seinen Bruder und so-", erzählte er, aber wurde von Sasuke unterbrochen.

„Naruto und ich suchen auch nach einer Wohnung. Du kannst mit uns zusammenziehen, wenn du willst. Du hast in der Zeitung eine Wohnung angestrichen, die für uns ebenfalls interessant ist.", sagte er ruhig und bestimmt. Eigentlich wollte er mehr von Naruto ablenken, denn was er von Itachi wollte, ging nur ihn was an und bestimmt keine fremde Frau.

Dennoch hatte er sie gefragt, ob sie zusammenziehen wollten. Auch wenn es ihm ein wenig peinlich war, zeigte er das nicht. Schließlich war es _wirklich_ praktisch, nur ein Drittel der Miete zu zahlen.

An Narutos Miene erkannte er, dass er anscheinend genau das Richtige gesagt hatte. Er strahlte und drehte sich schnell wieder zu Hinata, die etwas verwundert Sasuke angestarrt hatte. „Ja, Hinata-chan! Das habe ich auch schon überlegt! Du musst nur ein Drittel der Miete zahlen, und wir sind auch ganz tolle Mitbewohner, versprochen!", rief er aufgeregt.

„Ähm…", hörte er Hinata sagen. „Ich- …also gut, aber… i-ich würde mir das gerne noch durch den Kopf gehen… l-lassen…", beendete sie etwas schüchtern, konnte allerdings nicht mehr sagen, denn Naruto hatte sie umarmt und rief „Super! das wird klasse, Hinata-chan, echt jetzt!".

Sasuke sah, dass sie (wieder) errötete, und irgendwie schien es auch, als würde sie wieder kurz vor einer Ohnmachts-Attacke stehen.

„Naruto… lass sie.", sagte er deshalb etwas genervt. Tatsächlich ließ Naruto los und grinste nur schelmisch.

Hinata lächelte ein wenig, ein roter Schimmer noch immer auf ihren Wangen verbleibend.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Titel: ****More than Adequate**

**Pairing**: NaruHina; andere

**Autor**: Chui

**Genre**: Humor, General, Romance, Drama

**Disclaimer**: Die Rechte von _NARUTO_ liegen ausschließlich bei Masashi Kishimoto. Dies ist nur zu Privatzwecken.

* * *

**More than Adequate**

* * *

_**IV. Well, right now I'm moving in with two guys ( yes, GUYS, not girls!) who I don't know and actually have seen about two hours AND NOT MORE. Trying to forget the past is fairly nice and everything, but STILL, I can't believe I did something THAT stupid. **_

* * *

Seit sie denken konnte, wollte Hinata etwas, das viele wollten, nie bekamen und schließlich aufgaben, danach zu streben.

Sie war schon immer fasziniert von Märchen gewesen. Ihre Mutter hatte ihr viele vorgelesen (bevor ihr Vater es dann verboten hatte, weil sie zu alt dafür war), und Hinata war so erstaunt und gefangen von diesen Geschichten, dass sie oft nachts nicht schlafen konnte.

Irgendwann (als Hinatas Mutter gestorben war), waren ihre ganzen Bücher auf einmal weg.

Nichts war mehr da.

Nach einigen Heulattacken (die ihr Vater aber niemals gesehen hatte, er durfte sie einfach nicht schwach sehen) erfuhr sie dann von Neji (mehr durch Zufall, denn sie hätte ihn nie direkt gefragt), dass ihr Vater sie weggeräumt hatte.

Und dann verkauft hatte.

Ohne sie zu fragen –

Ohne ihr Bescheid zu sagen –

Ohne sie vorzuwarnen –

- so ein _Monster_.

Sie verglich ihn immer mit einem Monster, einem unheimlichen Bösewicht, gegen den man nie ankam und trotz unzähliger Versuche nie triumphieren würde.

Er war wie die Bösewichte aus den Märchen.

Sie war die Prinzessin. (Wer sonst!)

Und seltsamerweise war dies genau das, wovon Hinata immer geträumt hatte…

…träumte.

Diese perfekte heile Welt, diese Idylle, dieses _Paradies_.

Und auch wenn es von Bösewichten zunichte gemacht wurde, von bösen Hexen und Stiefmüttern, von Wölfen und anderen Monstern –

- am Ende würde das Gute siegen.

Immer.

Und das war genau das, wovon Hinata träumte: die Idylle, die sich ihr bieten sollte, der Prinz, der wie ein Engel und nur für sie gemacht war, die Zukunft, die strahlend und voller Schönheit auf sie wartete.

Wie im Märchen.

Aber alles war zunichte gemacht worden.

Und noch schlimmer war, dass sie die Schuldige war.

Prinzessinnen waren durch und durch gut, beschützen das Paradies und die perfekte Welt und sorgten für eine beruhigende Umwelt –

…Hinata hatte andere Sachen getan.

Sie war einer Prinzessin nicht würdig.

Dafür war sie zu beschmutzt.

Aber vielleicht, vielleicht ergab sich irgendwann für sie doch die Möglichkeit, dass alles schön werden würde; dass sie endlich Frieden finden würde und all das Schlechte vergessen konnte; dass ihr Paradies auch irgendwann entstehen würde.

Sie hoffte innig.

Denn länger würde sie diese _Hölle_ nicht ertragen können.

* * *

Hinata starrte an die Decke. Alles war kalt, leer, rational, weiß.

(Der erste Eindruck war verflogen.)

Seltsamerweise fühlte sie sich genau so: Wie eine Hülle, die nur so agierte, wie es ihre Umgebung von ihr erwartete.

Aber ging das nicht allen so?

Allerdings bot sich sicher nicht allen die Möglichkeit, mit zwei Typen (besser: gutaussehenden, jungen, attraktiven, netten _Männern_) gemeinsam in eine Wohnung zu ziehen.

Und warum zog sie das überhaupt in Betracht? War sie eigentlich _bescheuert_?! Sie kannte die beiden doch überhaupt nicht.

Gut, sie hatte sich schon vor beiden blamiert…

( indem sie Naruto gefragt hatte, warum er Verbandszeug in der Tasche hatte, was so ziemlich das _Unsinnigste_ war, was man zu einem Typ sagen konnte, den man das erste Mal sah - )

…aber wirklich gut kannte sie die beiden nicht. Sie wusste lediglich, dass Naruto Kampfsportler war (deshalb natürlich auch das Verbandszeug, wie er ihr später erzählt hatte) und Sasuke –

…über Sasuke wusste sie eigentlich nichts.

Er war ein _Uchiha_…

Aber wie sollte sie das denn überleben? So war unsozial, schüchtern, hatte absolut _keine_ Erfahrung mit Kerlen und war im Umgang mit Menschen völlig unsicher!

Das war das Schlimmste, was ihr passieren konnte.

Aber vielleicht auch das Beste…?

„_Sasuke hier, der sucht seinen Bruder…"_

War es ihr möglich, die Vergangenheit zu vergessen? Oder würde sie immer in dieser Schleife gefangen sein?

Außerdem war dieses Angebot, dieser Kontakt zu Menschen, die sie nicht kannte (manche kannte sie zu gut) sicher eine gelungene Abwechslung. es würde ihr helfen, alles auszulöschen! Die Schuldgefühle, die Verzweiflung, den Schmerz –

Sie dachte an Naruto.

An die gute Laune, die er rüberbrachte, an die Fröhlichkeit, die Offenheit, das Selbstbewusstsein… welches sie nicht hatte.

Er konnte sie doch sicher alles vergessen lassen…?

Sie fühlte eine Wärme, die sie vorher noch nie gefühlt hatte, wenn sie an jemanden dachte, und in ihr keimte so etwas wie Hoffnung auf, die sie lange nicht gefühlt hatte.

Es war sicher nur ein Anflug von Leichtsinn. Ein kleiner Sprieß von Glück, von unbeschreiblichem Zufall, von einer zweiten Chance…

…sie wollte diese Chance nutzen!

Es brachte sowieso nichts, sich wegzusperren, vereinsamen zu lassen und alleine ihr tristes Leben zu führen.

Dies war ihre Chance, alles zu ändern.

Sie, als blutjunge, frische Junggesellin, gemeinsam in einem Appartement mit zwei attraktiven, netten Junggesellen.

Andere würden töten für diese Gelegenheit.

Also, warum nicht?

Und überhaupt war dadurch die Miete wirklich viel billiger.

Sie wäre bescheuert, wenn sie dieses Angebot ausschlagen würde.

Zwei Typen. Naruto und Sasuke.

Und sie. Hinata.

**Fantastisch.**

* * *

Ein paar Zimmer weiter saß Sasuke, unemotional wie immer, am Tisch seines Hotelzimmers.

Naruto hatte sich in einem Anflug von überschüssiger Energie auf Bett katapultiert, dabei an der Wand den Kopf gestoßen und jammerte nun weinerlich rum. Glücklicherweise hatte Sasuke seine Stimme schon längst ausgeblendet und war nun mehr damit beschäftigt, an die Wand zu starren (und so zu tun, als lese er Zeitung, was irgendwie seine neue Lieblingsbeschäftigung war, weil er im Moment sowieso nichts Anständiges anstellen konnte).

„…ich Hinata-chan fragen würde, aber warum ausgerechnet du?"

Was?

Oh.

Naruto sprach mit ihm. Sasuke drehte sich auf seinem Stuhl und fixierte Naruto, der ihn neugierig ansah.

(Natürlich konnte er nicht zugeben, dass er nicht zugehört hatte, denn das würde Unaufmerksamkeit bedeuten, und Sasuke war _nicht_ unaufmerksam.)

Naruto hatte anscheinend zu lange auf eine Antwort gewartet und beschloss, lieber nochmal nachzuhaken. „Also, warum hast gerade du Hinata-chan gefragt, ob wir mit ihr zusammenwohnen wollen?!"

Aha. Darum ging es also.

„Hn."

Naruto seufzte genervt und ließ sich wieder auf das Bett fallen (diesmal ohne sich den Kopf zu stoßen). Sasuke war heute ziemlich schwer von Begriff. Und diese Universal-Antworten („Hn.") gingen ihm allmählich auf den Geist.

„Ich meine, ich hätte sie ja gefragt, aber du musstest mir ja zuvorkommen… der Eisklotz hat gesprochen –" Sasuke schoss ihm einen verärgerten Blick zu, „aber was ich mich frage… warum hast du nicht Sakura-chan gefragt?", bohrte Naruto unberührt weiter.

Das stimmte. Warum hatte er nicht Sakura gefragt?

Vielleicht war es die Tatsache, dass Sakura darauf bestehen würde, seine Wäsche zu waschen –

…dass sie ihn und Naruto jederzeit anmotzen würde –

…dass sie und Naruto sich die ganze Zeit anschreien würden (egal wie gern sie sich auch hatten) –

…dass er 24 Stunden am Tag mit ihr zusammen sein musste –

…oder dass sie einfach nervig war.

„Sakura wäre zu anstrengend.", sagte er deshalb entschlossen.

Natürlich _mochte_ er sie, sehr gern, er hatte immerhin so ziemlich sein ganzes Leben mit ihr verbracht, aber wahrscheinlich war das genau das Problem.

Er wollte nicht zu viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen… es würde ihn zu sehr an andere, ehemalige Zeiten erinnern, die ihm sehr gefallen hatten.

Also suchte er sich lieber wen anders aus.

Das dass ausgerechnet Hinata war, die er nicht kannte, die irgendwie seltsam war und anscheinend Naruto ganz toll fand, war natürlich mehr als Zufall.

Trotzdem hatte er das Gefühl, dass die Zeit mit Naruto und Hinata… interessant werden würde.

Und er war sogar ein bisschen gespannt. Auf das, was kommen würde.

Weil Hinata nicht so war wie Sakura oder Naruto (Gott bewahre), sondern herrlich anders und unscheinbar und damit viel mehr in sein Schema passte.

Sie war ihm sogar ziemlich ähnlich, was er nebenbei bemerken musste.

Vielleicht verstand sie ihn…?

Nein.

Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein.

* * *

Naruto starrte noch ein wenig länger zu Sasuke rüber, bemerkte, dass dieser anscheinend in irgendeinem inneren Gespräch mit wem auch immer verwickelt war, und beschloss, lieber lustigere Sachen anzustellen.

Zum Beispiel, an Hinata-chan zu denken.

Er hatte ihr gegenüber ein so seltsam positives Gefühl, als könnte er alles schaffen, solange sie ihm vertraute. Natürlich war das sehr überspitzt gesagt und Naruto war weiß Gott nicht der Typ, der schnell bemerkte, was dieses positive Gefühl war, aber Hinata-chan gefiel ihm.

Sehr sogar.

Und natürlich war das nicht nur aufs Aussehen beschränkt (wobei Hinata ja nun auch eine Person war, bei der man gerne zweimal hinsah). Auf einmal fiel ihm auf, dass alle Mädchen, die er kannte, ungewöhnlicherweise sehr außergewöhnlich aussahen.

Da war Sakura-chan, die pinkes Haar hatte, was allein schon sehr auffällig war, aber sie hatte auch diese durchdringenden, grünen Augen und einen sehr…. gut ausgebildeten Körper. (Und das wusste er nur, weil er ab und zu mit ihr trainierte!!)

Aber Hinata hatte auch sehr auffällige Augen…

Ino war… das typische Blondchen (aber irgendwie auch nicht). Sie war groß und schlank, und hatte diese unmenschlich langen, blonden Haare, für die jedes andere Mädchen töten würde.

Aber Hinata hatte auch sehr lange Haare…

Dann war da noch Temari, die er nur oberflächlich kannte, aber die sehr reif war und eigentlich war das auch schon alles, was ihm zu ihr einfiel. Sie hinterließ keinen großartigen Eindruck bei ihm.

Hinata allerdings schon…

…und vor allem war Hinata auch sehr süß und schüchtern. Er wusste nicht, warum, aber er wollte ihr helfen.

Naruto starrte an die Decke. Das, was er Hinata gegenüber fühlte, war kein Mitleid, nein, das auf keinen Fall. Was aber sonst?

‚Ich will ihr helfen', dachte er. ‚Ich will ihr helfen, selbstbewusster zu werden. Und sie soll nicht mehr so unsicher sein. Sie ist so toll, sie sollte stolz auf sich sein…'

Und sie konnte wirklich stolz sein. Es war nicht nur ein Impuls Naruto's.

Sie war doch so hübsch und wundervoll und süß -

…und ihm fiel auf, dass sie irgendwie wie Sasuke war (nur… angenehmer).

Sie war genauso ruhig wie er. Aber eigentlich war es das auch schon.

(Natürlich konnte er zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht ahnen, dass Sasuke und Hinata sich mehr ähnelten, als er dachte.)

Nein. Hinata war wunderbar und er würde ihr helfen.

Koste es, was es wolle!

Grinsend rief Naruto sich ihr Bild in den Kopf. Die langen, dunklen Haare, die hellen, lieben, geduldigen Augen, das Rot auf ihren Wangen –

…er spürte plötzlich das Verlangen, sie zu sehen.

Euphorisch sprang er auf, rief Sasuke noch ein „Ich geh kurz weg!" zu (der war aber zu sehr in seine Gedanken vertieft), eilte aus dem Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zu Hinatas Zimmer.

* * *

Euphorisch war Hinata auch. Vielleicht sogar mehr als das.

„Ich fühle mich wie auf Drogen!", sagte sie schelmisch grinsend, zu niemand bestimmtem, und sprang von ihrem Bett auf. Sie durchquerte das Zimmer und kam am Schrank an, den sie aufmachte und grinsend hineinsah.

„Ich kann mich eigentlich auch mal hübsch machen…", murmelte sie und fischte ein hellblaues Sommerkleid mit einer dünnen Strickjacke raus.

Leise summend zog sie sich um und beschloss, diesen wundervollen Tag zu nutzen. Sie musste diesen ‚Tag der Entscheidung, mit Naruto-kun und Sasuke zusammenzuziehen' doch feiern!

Ein wenig Make-up (natürlich passend zu ihrer Kleidung), Ballerinas, und fertig war sie.

Nur wohin sollte sie gehen…?

Vielleicht nach Tokyo! Diese Stadt versprühte Leben und pulsierte praktisch mit Energie, das passte perfekt zu ihrer guten Laune.

Sie suchte noch ihre Sachen zusammen, nahm ihre Tasche und konnte (wollte) das Grinsen aus ihrem Gesicht nicht verbannen.

Als sie die Tür öffnete, trat sie einen Schritt nach draußen und drehte sich um, um das Zimmer abzuschließen.

Sie hörte ihn erst, bevor sie ihn sah.

„Hinata-chan!"

Überrascht hob sie den Kopf und sah in seine Richtung.

Natürlich traf sie ausgerechnet auf Naruto-kun.

Aber irgendwie musste sie dem (nicht-existenten) Schicksal dafür danken, dass sie ihm jetzt begegnete.

„Huch?"

* * *

Im Taxi herrschte Stille. Jedenfalls von Hinata aus.

Sie sprach kaum und ließ Naruto erzählen, und der hatte reichlich zu erzählen! Sie konnte ein Lächeln nicht verbergen, als sie ihn so glücklich und froh über alles reden hörte.

„Wir kennen uns ja kaum, also nicht richtig, ich finde, dass sollten wir ändern!", begann er. „Ich will alles über dich wissen, Hinata-chan!"

Ohja, Naruto war eine ehrliche Person, und er wollte _wirklich_ alles über sie wissen. Das half ihr aber nicht, die extreme Röte in ihrem Gesicht zu verbergen.

Er wollte _alles_ wissen…? Oh.

„Aber da du ja ein bisschen schüchtern bist", an dieser Stelle grinste er zu ihr rüber, um zu zeigen, dass er das nicht böse meinte, und sie fühlte, wie ihre Beine weich wurden (zum Glück saß sie!), „fang ich einfach mal an… Ich komme ursprünglich aus Okinawa, und da ist es richtig warm. Die Sonne scheint eigentlich… _immer_, und wir sind oft an den Strand gegangen, Sasuke, Sakura-chan und ich!"

‚Es passt so gut zu ihm', dachte Hinata unwillkürlich. ‚Er ist so braun und ist so gut gelaunt, es muss herrlich gewesen sein, dort, wo er herkommt… Aber warum ist er dann weggegangen? Und wer ist Sakura-chan?!'

„Deshalb war die Fahrt nach Tokyo auch so ewig lang, ich wollte eigentlich schlafen, aber Sakura-chan hat nur geredet und geredet und geredet! …und Sasuke ist gefahren.", sagte er nachdenklich.

„S-Sasuke-san hat einen Führerschein?", fragte sie leise. Schließlich musste sie auch mal was sagen, sonst bekam er noch das Gefühl, es interessiere sie nicht, was er erzählte.

„Jop, ich auch. Nur Sakura-chan und Ino nicht. Von den Jungs haben eigentlich alle einen… Also Hinata-chan, wenn ich endlich ein Auto habe, packe ich dich ein und dann fahren wir runter nach Okinawa und machen da Urlaub!", grinste er.

Sie wurde noch roter als vorher. Urlaub mit Naruto-kun? Das war zu schön, um wahr zu sein. „J-ja, gern!", stammelte sie strahlend.

„Und du, Hinata-chan… hast du einen Führerschein?"

„Ähm… nein, ich bin ja erst 19… ich hatte noch nicht die Z-Zeit dazu…", sagte sie entschuldigend.

„19? Dann sind wir fast gleich alt! Ich bin 20, Sasuke auch, Sakura-chan ist auch erst 19.", antwortete er und lächelte. „Wie auch immer, ich glaube, wir sind da!"

Sie sah überrascht aus dem Fenster und merkte, dass sie tatsächlich schon in der Stadtmitte waren. Wie schnell die Zeit vergangen war, sie war so vertieft in ihr Gespräch mit Naruto gewesen!

Sie stiegen aus, dankten dem Taxi-Fahrer und _Naruto_ _bezahlte_.

Da fiel ihr etwas auf, was sie erröten ließ wie eine Tomate.

_Naruto bezahlte._

Jungen bezahlten nur auf _Dates_ für Mädchen.

Dies war ein **Date** mit Naruto.

Oh, sie würde glücklich sterben können.

* * *

„Auf Okinawa sind ziemlich viele Touristen, eigentlich ist immer etwas los, Ero-Senin zum Beispiel hat eine Pension gehabt, und wir hatten immer interessante Gäste da… Und das Onsen war klasse!", brabbelte Naruto weiter, als sie sich in eine Bar gesetzt hatten.

„Ero-Senin?", fragte Hinata nach und errötete ein wenig. Wer war das denn?!

„Oh, Ero-Senin ist sowas wie mein Ziehvater. Er hat mich großgezogen, weil ich meine Eltern nicht kenne, und ich hab bei ihm in der Pension gewohnt, bis ich nach Tokyo gekommen bin. Er ist ziemlich pervers und hat eigentlich ständig neue Frauen da, das war ein bisschen nervig…", sagte Naruto beiläufig.

Was?

Hinata konnte nicht antworten. _Er kannte seine Eltern nicht?_

Ihr wurde ganz kalt und sie sah ihn an. Sie wusste nicht, was sie darauf sagen sollte, und hörte nur halb, wie er weiterredete, als wäre nichts passiert.

Aber Hinata konnte nicht begreifen, wie er das so beiläufig sagen konnte. Sie hatte Mitleid und das große Bedürfnis, ihn zu umarmen, egal, wie schüchtern sie auch war.

Er hatte die ganzen Jahre ohne Eltern gelebt… Ihre Mutter war auch gestorben, und ihr Vater war ein Tyrann, aber ohne Eltern aufzuwachsen hatte niemand verdient.

Vor allem nicht Naruto.

Sie spürte, wie ihr die Tränen in die Augen stiegen, und versuchte verzweifelt, sie zu unterdrücken. Sie hatte sich geschworen, nicht mehr zu weinen. Aber sein Schicksal traf sie hart, wie konnte er mit so viel Leid noch so ein wunderbarer Mensch werden? Wie schaffte er es, nicht in Selbstmitleid zu versinken?

„Hinata-chan?"

Sie zuckte zusammen. Naruto war auf einmal still geworden und hatte wohl bemerkt, dass sie nicht mehr zuhörte.

„Ist alles okay?", fragte er besorgt. Sie sah aus, als würde sie jeden Moment anfangen zu weinen. Was war los mit ihr? Hatte er was falsches gesagt?

Oh. Ihm ging ein Licht auf. Es war die Sache mit seinen Eltern.

Er selbst hatte damit abgeschlossen, aber sie traf sowas anscheinend. Und er wusste nicht, wie er mit weinenden Mädchen umgehen sollte.

Er lächelte unsicher und fasste über den Tisch, um ihre Hand zu halten (als Unterstützung!). Bevor er sie jedoch fassen konnte, hatte sie sie weggezogen (er tat hastig so, als würde er nur mit den Fingern auf dem Tsch tappen) und sah ihn (entschlossen?) an.

„…ich will mit euch zusammenziehen."

„Eh?", sagte er überrascht. Damit hatte er nun absolut nicht gerechnet.

„Ich… i-ich will mit euch zusammenziehen. Ich nehme euer Angebot mit der Wohnung an.", sagte sie, ihre Entschlossenheit schon langsam schwindend.

„Oh… oh! Das, das ist genial, Hinata-chan! Das freut mich! Wirklich!", sagte er strahlend, und es freute ihn wirklich. Er konnte so viel Zeit mit ihr verbringen!

Sie lächelte. Sie konnte ihm so sicher helfen. Sie würde ihn unterstützen, so gut sie konnte! …sie wollte ihn immer lächeln sehen.

„Es wird sicher total lustig! Du kannst mich mit zum Training begleiten, wenn du Lust hast, und wir werden abends zusammen was unternehmen können-", grinste er.

„Training?!", hakte sie nach.

„Ach, das weißt du noch nicht?", sagte er lächelnd und ein wenig geheimnisvoll. Sie starrte ihn an und dachte im selben Moment, wie viele Facetten Naruto doch hatte.

„Ich will der beste Martial-Arts-Kämpfer in ganz Japan werden! Das ist mein Traum! Und ich setze alles daran, ihn zu erreichen, koste es, was es wolle! Deshalb trainiere ich jeden Tag, um immer stärker und besser zu werden!", sagte er entschlossen, aber lächelnd.

Hinata verschlug es für einen Moment die Sprache. Er hatte einen Traum…? Er wollte ihn um alles in der Welt erreichen..?

…er war wunderbar. Er war so entschlossen und sie bewunderte ihn und wünschte sich, auch so ein toller Mensch zu werden wie er.

„…also, du musst natürlich nicht mitkommen, wenn du nicht willst…", setzte Naruto, ein wenig verunsichert, hinzu. Anscheinend hatte er ihr Schweigen falsch gedeutet.

„Nein, nein! I-ich…. Ich würde liebend gern mitkommen!", sagte sie, und langsam breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht ein strahlendes Lächeln aus.

Naruto schluckte. Er hatte sie noch nie so ausgelassen lächeln sehen, und er stellte fest, dass ihr das sehr gut stand.

Er selbst begann auch zu grinsen.

„Genial! Echt jetzt, Hinata-chan!"

Sie lächelte und wurde rot. Wie immer. Aber im Moment machte ihr das gar nichts aus.

* * *

Sasuke war durchaus erschöpft. Der Makler hatte ihm zum Glück alle Papiere gegeben, und er hatte die Sicherheit, dass sie die Wohnung bekommen würden.

Aber trotzdem war es absolut lästig gewesen. (Ihm fiel auf, dass er wie Shikamaru klang.)

Er öffnete die Zimmertür und verstaute die Papiere und den Vertrag, als ihm auffiel, dass Naruto immer noch nicht zurück war. Und es war schon elf.

(Er würde ihm das nicht vorhalten, aber es nervte ihn trotzdem, dass Naruto es einfach nicht gebacken kriegte, ihm einen kleinen Zettel hinzulegen oder sowas.)

Seufzend legte er sich aufs Bett, völlig ausblendend, dass er noch seine Klamotten anhatte, und wollte einfach nur schlafen.

Ein paar Minuten lag er da, die Augen geschlossen und an nichts denkend.

Dann schlug er plötzlich die Augen auf.

Irgendwie konnte er nicht einschlafen.

* * *

You completely know the power that you have  
The only one makes me laugh  
Said it's not fair  
How you take advantage of the fact  
That I... love you beyond the reason why  
And it just ain't right

* * *


End file.
